Kon Tamer Kai
by rions
Summary: Kai & Rei got into a quarrel, and Rei ended up sulking all days. But Kai always has his way. KaixRei, fluff, please R & R...


**unfair!**

Disclaimer: uh… what does this poor girl own…? T.T

Warning: OOC-ness ensues! Sorry, can't help it. This is fluff, man. XD oh, and a very, very soft shounen-ai.

Note: inspired from a fanart I love so much by Skip in Town. I'm new here, so sorry if this idea is lame or has been taken.T.T; again, what does this girl own?

Credit goes to aquatix for all her help. Deaaarrr I love you so muchhh -huggles- XD

---

He hates him. He hates him.

He swore he hates him.

Okay. So, Kon Rei, on top of a tree, was swearing that he hated Hiwatari Kai.

He sighed another deep breath and curled to his knee, trying to take a nap in his favorite spot, correction: second favorite after Kai's lap – ugh. Why the hell must THAT name-!

The Chinese boy got up and sulked. Shaking his head hard, he tried to forget the last topic came to his head, which was you-know-who, and their silly, yeah _silly_, quarrel. How silly could it be for them to argue if they could just skip ONE session of training? It's _just_ ONE little session, for chrissake! Yeah, sure, he had always known that Kai is the strictest when it comes to training and all, but today he was just… not in the mood.

Rei purred, trying to calm himself at the sight of the scenery in front of him. Perhaps it's another one of his catlike qualities, but he had always liked the higher places, and this tree is one of the examples. It is where the strong cold breeze ruffles his bangs –although he never cared- and lulls him to slumber. Plus, the greenish sight from there could usually calm his head down whenever there was a problem.

But today…

Arrrggghhh…

Stupid Kai!

He pouted –oh so cutely- and resumed his sulking. How could Kai resist his supposed-to-be-irresistible kitty eyes and plea! It was not fair! Kai's ways always worked and his sometimes failed. Mind that you should emphasize the word "sometimes".

Rei tried to turn around to find the better position, but then a soft growl from his own stomach surprised him. Now that you mentioned it, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it's now five at the evening. He silently wondered how long he had been sulking there.

A familiar chuckle down under surprised him and spontaneously his cheek turned maroon of embarrassment. He had always known that voice.

"K-KAI!"

Since where had he been there?

A smirk. "Wow, you lasted longer than I thought."

"Wh-What?"

Since WHEN had he been there!

Another growl. It apparently went louder and Rei instinctively clutched his tummy, hoping that it will prevent the sound to reach Kai's ears.

Too bad, the smirk only went wider upon the neko-jin's reaction. "I see your stomach doesn't agree with your obstinacy."

"I-I'm not-! I mean-!" The black haired boy was lost of words. Who is him to fight against natural need?

"Oh stop that kitty-boy, I _know_ you want to be here." The Russian's smirk now went as wide as his opened arms. He stared up, right through the golden orbs, as if inviting him to come there, where he always belongs.

Rei startled. And blinked. And blinked.

His brain slowly registered and digested the latter's action and words, but before it finished translating, he had found himself jumping down the tree, and yes, right to the slate-haired boy's arms. Kai caught his waist at the right moment, but instead of letting him down to earth safely, he merely held him high in the air and smiled when their gazes met.

Rei couldn't hide his flushing face, being stared through like this. Thus tentatively, his hands made their ways to the elder boy's cheek and caressed the pale skin softly. He knew_ this_ would happen from the beginning. He just did.

Another smile, "So, am I forgiven?"

It's not fair. Rei muttered again under his breath.

Kai's ways always work. They just do.

**end**

a/n: umm… so, how was it? I wasn't really good in writing fluff. I hope it's not too lame there. T.T -is currently stressed out of a _creepy_ thing-

Please review…?


End file.
